I Know
by DarkJadedeyes
Summary: New improved chapter 2 up(old one sucked). GeorgeMason. Just a story about their "hidden" feelings for eachother. Feelings that they think are secret from the rest of the reapers. After season 2. SPOILERS!
1. I know

1

For some very strange reason, I just can't stop this fanfiction writing spree! I just wrote the 1st chapter to what I hope, will be a longer Dead Like Me story. I HOPE.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Like Me....

Season 2 spoilers! Read. At. Own. Risk.

Here it is....

_They love each other._

_I know._

_He told her he loved her but, I think, that was only because he thought it was his last day. She didn't believe him anyway. _

_He was drinking she told herself over and over. _

_I don't think even he believed him._

_I watch them sometimes. The hidden glances and the funny faces. He kicks her feet beneath the table and she kicks back. A secret game of Footsie. _

_It's better then any movie I've ever seen, or stared in._

_He used to make moves on me all the time. Every pick-up line in the book._

_I declined every offer because I saw the broken look behind her rolling eyes. Each advance breaks her heart._

_Lately, I think he's starting to figure it out it was just lust. _

_Lust, desperation even anger, they're all great starts for a romance. But, I think the both of them don't realize, that they have the most wonderful foundation of all, love._

_He wanted me because I'm beautiful._

_She's pretty too but, that's not just why he wants her. He wants her cause she's....she's Georgia. Herself. All of her._

_She loves him too. _

_I know he kissed her. I head her in her sleep one time, asking him why. And to do it again._

_She's never been the same._

_They love each other._

_And true love doesn't make sense. _

_It's like running into a fire. And they both need more faith._

"Mason!" Said a frustrated George, kicking his feet under the booth. "Your invading my personal bubble! Move over a bit!"

"Invading your what?" He asked , confused.

"You know, my personal _bubble?_" She looked at his blank faced and sighed. "Personal space, whatever!"

"Fine." He slide over a little. "Now the wall is "invading" my personal...thing. I hope your bloody happy."

"Very." She flashed him a sarcastic smile with a sugar sweet voice.

_They can't possibly not know how obvious they are!_

"Glad too see you're in such a wonderful mood this morning , Peanut." said fearless leader Rube, "George, Daisy, Roxy and you, Fuck-up." He said, slapping a post-it on the table in front of each of them. Mason gave him the evil eye when Rube used his not-so-flattering nick-name.

"About fucking time, Rube." Roxy said in her usualdon't-mess-with-me way as she got up to leave. "I'm gonna be late."

"I'll see your precious little faces later." Rube told The Team, "We meet for lunch. Don't be late." He yelled his warning over to the table as he left the Waffle House.

George gazed over Mason's shoulder at his post-it.

"That's just two blocks away from mine. I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks, Georgie." He smiled. "Wasn't sure how I was gonna get there."

_Honestly, I don't know what he'd do without her._

"Be right back." She declared while getting up from her seat. "Just got to use the "facilities"."

_It was just me and Mason at the table and I must have looked out of it, because he waved his hand in front of my face._

"What the fuck is your problem today, Daisy?" Mason asked while still waving his hand.

"...I know..."

"Huh?He stared at her. "Know what, exactly?"

_Did I just say that out loud?_

_Well, I guess I could..._

"You ready to go, or not?" George was back.

"Yeah um, sure, Toilet Seat." Mason replied standing up. He gave Daisy one last weird look before heading to the exit.

"I thought you were over the toilet seat thing!" Mumbled a clearly annoyed George.

"Never." Masonpulled a face at herwhile holding open the door for George.

_I'll tell him later_.

Please tell me what you think AND how I can improve!


	2. You Wonder

Ok! This is a new and much improved chapter 2. I thought the old one sucked.

Anyway

I haven't been "inspired" enough to start writing a chapter 3 yet and doubt that anyone is even reading this so....please let me know if you are, if you have and ideas or suggestions.

* * *

_Sometimes, you wonder about George. Actually, you wonder about her all the fucking time._

_You wonder why you said you loved her._

_You wonder why you kissed her._

_And you wonder why you want to kiss her again. _

'_Cause, you don't really love her like **that**, do you?_

_You're all about sex, drugs and rock 'n roll. _

_Especially rock 'n roll. _

_Especially drugs. _

_Especially sex. _

_You lived fast, died young and left that not-so-beautiful corpse. You know that. _

_You also know she's just the opposite._

_Except about dying young. She died...too young. And her corpse wasn't all that pretty either. In all those bits and pieces. All over the pavement..._

_She keeps a suck-ass job just so she doesn't have to steal from the dead. She claims to think it's "tacky" or at least that's what you remember, but you know she can't bring herself to do it. _

_To her, it's no victimless crime. She's dead too. And has empathy thing._

_And it all makes you wonder why she cares so much._

_And why you care so much that she cares so much._

_And now you head is spinning. _

_She's always says that she doesn't give a flying fuck but, you know her better. _

_Everyone thinks 'cause you're Mason, you don't notice things. You do. _

_You noticed if she really didn't care, she wouldn't have tried to save her reaps. She wouldn't keep visiting her life. Her family. She wouldn't take care of you._

_Your always in bloody awe of how much she cares about you. If it weren't for her, you'd be out on the street. A fucking homeless person. At least you already look like one. _

_Why did you kiss her?_

_Was it because you were fucking stupid enough to believe that it was your last day on earth? Your only chance to show that, underneath it all, you care for her too? _

_Is that why you said you loved her? Last day? _

_Or was it something else. Like the way she looked when you told her not to let go. Of anything._

_The way your dead-but-beating-heart nearly dropped right out of your chest at the thought of never seeing her do all things George again? Or just seeing or hearing or smelling her? _

_The way she was staring into your eyes? So innocent. Yet...not._

_'Cause she's seen death. No. Is death._

_A part of you waited for her to say something. _

_A part of you waited for her to say she loved you back._

_A part of you waited for anything as you wobbled out of Happytime wearing that stupid cowboy hat. _

_And your head is still spinning. Just like you spun her in her chair. _

_And you're still wondering why you fucking care so much._

_"It's just George." you tell yourself. Kind of like you're "Just Mason."_

_And it's all very strange because.....caring is creepy._

_

* * *

Mason sat in George's car waiting for her to start the car. _

"OK" Said an abnormally happy George as she pulled the keys from her bag. "Let's roll." She rolled the R on her tongue and Mason watched her as they pulled out of the tiny parking lot then shifted his gaze to the car.

Mason ran his hand along the car's red door. George observe secretly out of the corner of her eye and a tiny smile formed on her lips.

"Can borrow you car sometime?" Mason wiggled his eyebrows a bit getting her full attention. "You know, take it for a "spin"?" Mason reached for her steering wheel. George's expression quickly changed to an angry one as she slapped his hand away.

"No way!"

"Ow! That fucking hurt, you know!" He rubbed his hand and his eyebrows came together in a frown as he faced the front. She just faced him with mock sympathy playing on her features. "You've got a good arm for a girl." That earned another slap, followed by another ow and a few swears.

And for a while all you could hear were the sounds of Seattle traffic.

"Daisy was acting...strange today." George rolled her eyes at the sound of the fallen starlets name as Mason broke the silence.

"Daisy's always acting." George uttered sarcastically, dismissing his concern.

"No, it was like this.....extra super strange!" He continued adding an odd hand gesture that George guessed meant "extra super strange".

"Why? What'd she say? "

"She said: "I know"." George looked at him with confused, frowning eyes.

"Know what?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?" Mason glared back. "I'm not a fucking mind reader!" George made a face which Mason quickly mimicked.

"Ok, here's your stop. Now out of my car!" She pushed him into the door after she came to a complete stop.

"Common Georgie-girl! Don't be like that." Mason pouted. All he earned from his puppy dog eyes was a standard "whatever".

Puppy dog eyes never worked on George. He thought of the unfairness of it all.

"Shit! I've only got ten minutes." he said mostly to himself before crumpling his post-it andstuffing it into his pocket. "Thanks for the lift." He leaned in, giving her a quick peck on the cheek and was out the car in search of R. B. Ridge before he had time to see her face or her rare blush.

She drove away, half confused, half dazed? With a hand placed on her still red cheek.

The exact spot where he kissed her.

_Again._

* * *

-Nicole 


End file.
